When getting clean gets dirty
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Another installment in our Jon/Sam series. He's about to leave for the Deadalus. Warning for heavy sexual content. Again.


**a huge thank you to the lovely ebineez01 for beta reading and the perfect title **

~o0o~

The night before Jon was due to report to the Daedalus they lay in Sam's bed, her snuggled up against his side, his hand stroking along her back, lost in thought. Out of the blue she said:

"After your graduation it was me who got the present. I think that wasn't really fair, was it?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, unsure where she was going with this. She kissed his jaw, and then a little lower, his neck and throat. He swallowed and let out a breath that was almost a moan.

"So?"

"So I think it's time that I return the favor. Tell me. I'm willing to fulfill whatever fantasy you have."

The words alone would have been enough to make him hard, let alone her voice, or her breath on his skin, or the images that sprang to his mind. He swallowed again.

"You _will_ say 'no' if you find it offensive, right?"

He looked her straight in the eye, and she nodded. He moved closer again to kiss the side of her neck, and then he stilled, his lips an inch from her shoulder.

"I wanna see my cum on your skin."

She closed her eyes for a moment, a mixture of emotions rushing through her. Surprise, insecurity, resistance – and arousal. Should she feel offended? When she didn't say anything he pulled back and tried to read her face.

"I guess that's a 'no' then", he said with a small smile.

"No. I mean – I'm still thinking."

"You know, it doesn't mean I respect you any less. It's just something I've been fantasizing about and never dared to try. But I understand if you -"

She claimed his mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss, and then she said:

"I'm OK with it."

"Really?"

"I said I was willing, and I trust you."

She kissed him again, and he felt himself respond.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy. I wanna please you, be entirely yours."

He closed his eyes, and she shifted a little so she could kiss the corner of his eye.

"Satisfy your needs."

Her lips wandered from his temple over his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth.

"So whatever you need – use me..."

He groaned and took control, both hands in her hair, his tongue demanding entrance to her parting lips, and she realized he had never been this dominant before – and it was incredibly hot. She lay very still as his hands roamed, deliberately passive, giving in to his wishes, his needs, his desire. He parted her legs and placed the tip of his cock against her folds, surprised at how wet she was.

"How come you're this ready for me so quickly?"

"Maybe I like the idea of being used...by you."

Oh my God. This could be over a lot sooner that he'd thought. He could tell he was already getting close, and he hadn't even been inside her yet. When he started to enter her she stilled his movement.

"Wait."

He looked at her face.

"You wanna call this off?"

"No. It's just...I don't want this to be about me. I want it to be for you, and only for you."

She reached for his cock, closing her hand around his shaft and moving up and down in long, slow strokes, and then she leaned in, her mouth joining her hand. It didn't take long.

"Oh God, Sam, I'm so close."

She let go of him and lay back, looking up at him, and she couldn't believe how freaking soaking wet she was, waiting for him to finish himself off. He closed his hand around his cock, and a moment later his eyes closed. When she felt his cum flood her stomach and her breasts, hot and thick, it was more of a turn on than she'd ever imagined.

He collapsed next to her on the bed and buried his face in her neck, unable to say anything. She smiled and waited for him to catch his breath. When he did he was back to tender caring Jon:

"I think we need to get you into the shower."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. You coming along?"

He smiled at her, got up and took her in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and he followed her, and then he took all the time in the world to get her clean. She couldn't get enough of his hands on her, and he enjoyed touching her just as much as she enjoyed his skilled hands all over her body. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, massaging the back of her neck and her shoulders, sliding his soap covered hands down her collarbones, kneading her breasts, pulling her against his body. It was more than obvious what her wet slick body did to him, and when she thrust back against him his hands tightened around her breasts causing a sweet pain that made her clench her teeth against the moan that threatened to escape her. As his hands slid to her hips holding her firmly in place she lost the battle.

"Please, Jon!"

"Please what?"

He needed, no he _wanted_ to hear her say it. Wanted her to ask for it, beg him, name it.

"Please take me from behind!"

Oh good lord, one of these days she'd make him come with nothing but that kind of talk. He needed no second invitation – the moment she had said it he was inside her, his hands still clasping her hips. She had her palms flat against the tiles, meeting him thrust for thrust, and when her moans became deeper he pressed her up against the wall, her head turned to the side, trapped between the wet tiles and his muscular body, and when the last of her moans became a long, sobbing whine he swallowed it in a hungry open mouthed kiss over her shoulder.

He felt her go limp and slipped out of her. She turned in his arms, burying her face against his chest.

"Just a moment", she whispered, and he smiled, thinking she could take all the time she wanted. But she recovered more quickly than he'd thought she would, looking up at him with a grin that made him shiver.

"Since you're obviously feeling – dominant today-"

His jaw set.

"- how would you like me kneeling before you?"

His head rolled back and his eyes closed. One of these days...he felt her literally slide down his body and sink to her knees, and he just had to open his eyes again to see it. What a sight – Sam Carter on her knees before him, eyes turned upwards, mouth closing around the tip of his cock. Her eyes closed as she took him as deep as she could in one slow motion, and he almost lost his balance. She ran her tongue along his length, humming her pleasure as she met his balls, sucking at the soft skin. His fingers slid into her hair, and there was nothing but her mouth and her hands on him and the warm water surrounding their joined bodies until his vision went black for a moment as he came in her mouth, and the feeling of her lips around him as she swallowed his cum. He slumped against the tiled wall, chest heaving, and she still knelt at his feet, still kissing and stroking and licking, slow and tender now like a worship. How on earth did he deserve this? With the last bit of strength he could muster he pulled her up and held her close, both of them needing the support. He stroked her hair and her back, and she melted into him, the water running cold before they finally pulled themselves up and got out of the shower.

"What a ride", Sam whispered against his ear as she handed him in one of her bath towels, and he smiled at her and opened his arms, putting the towel around her shoulders and pulling her close again. While he rubbed her back he breathed into her ear:

"So we're even on the fulfilling fantasies front."

"We are?"

"Yeah. You did make me come twice..."

"Yeah, you are amazing."

He smiled and kissed her neck.

"...fulfilling two of my fantasies in one night. Remember when you had me all tied up? I said I wanted you to suck me until..."

"Oh", she smiled against his chest.

"Yes. Oh."

He lifted her chin and kissed her, and she parted her lips for him. When they broke the kiss he pulled her against his chest again. "And I couldn't believe how good it felt, couldn't even imagine that you'd actually want to...well, _swallow_. Like you were taking me in wholly and completely, all that I have and all that I am. So hot..."

His lips wandered again, and she simply stood and enjoyed. After a while he stilled, and then he rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"I won't let go, you know?"

She smiled against his chest.

"Might look funny when you report to your commanding officer, Colonel Carter in tow."

He smiled at the image, but it was a little sad, since he knew this would be the last time for a while that he could hold Colonel Carter like this, feel her body against his, warm and soft and strong - and his.


End file.
